The common game or sporting practice during which a baseball or football is thrown back and forth between two players alternately acting as pitcher and catcher or quarterback and receiver can only be practiced during daylight, or at night in a lighted area.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a throw-ball which is illuminated so that the above-described game or practice would not have to be interrupted at dusk, but could be practiced anywhere, on beaches, backyards and sporting fields at any time of the night in the absence of outdoor lighting.